


Barnaby Brooks Junior, je te l’interdis !

by Parmezan



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alcool, Calme, Consequences, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Post-Anime, Repos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parmezan/pseuds/Parmezan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Anime] Wild Tiger n’était pas qu’un vulgaire coussin, bon sang. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnaby Brooks Junior, je te l’interdis !

**Author's Note:**

> Heu. Je. Bonjour. Voilà une petite incursion (de rien du tout) dans un autre univers avant le grand jour. Ceci n’est donc pas un véritable premier pas dans le monde de la Fanfiction (le véritable gros bébé étant toujours en travaux) mais heu… un deuxième orteil ? (ou un orteil tout court).
> 
> **Attention : ** Cet OS se déroule après l’anime, et une phrase en particulier peut **vous spoiler assez méchamment** si vous ne l’avez pas terminé. Alors si c’est le cas, surtout, ne descendez pas plus bas. (Et, bien sûr, **rien ne m’appartient** , et tout revient aux créateurs de Tiger&Bunny).

— Bunny ?

« Moi qui buvais toujours seul… ». Tout avait commencé comme ça. Ou plutôt, à cause de ça. De cette phrase.

— Bunny, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?

Sur le moment, personne n’y avait prêté grande attention. Ce n’était qu’une partie du drame qui avait failli se jouer, failli faucher une vie. Même le principal concerné, n’y avait pas réellement fait attention. C’était juste quelque chose qu’il pensait depuis longtemps, et qui avait coulé naturellement de ses lèvres, le moment venu. Voilà, c’était exactement ça : une « phrase du moment ». 

— Tu es lourd, Bunny.

Et dès ce moment passé, tout le monde avait arrêté d’y penser. _Il_ avait arrêté d’y penser. Ou pour être exact, il avait fait comme d’habitude : y penser sans y penser, ressasser sans en parler, et juste sourire, quoi qu’il arrive. Juste sourire et savourer le simple fait d’être vivant. Contrairement aux apparences, il était loin d’être expansif, lorsqu’il s’agissait de sentiments. De réels sentiments. De ses émotions profondes, enfouies, qui grondent dans le cœur et font vibrer l’âme. Des émotions que l’on a tous plus ou moins de mal à laisser sortir. 

_Kotetsu Kaburagi un peu plus que les autres._

— Bu-nny.

Oui, définitivement, tout avait commencé à cause de cette phrase. Et c’était bien à cause de cette phrase que Kotetsu se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Allongé dans l’appartement de son partenaire, avec pour seul matelas le sol froid, et pour seul drap, le dit partenaire qui lui, avait un matelas bien chaud et visiblement tout à fait confortable, vu qu’il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir en bouger de sitôt, et ce, malgré ses nombreux appels. Et Tiger aurait été tout à fait heureux que Bunny se repose un peu, et dorme aussi paisiblement, si le matelas… n’avait pas été lui-même. Il n’y avait aucun problème quand c’était Kaede, lors de ses jeunes années. Son adorable petite fille avait toujours été un poids plume. Même maintenant, il n’y aurait eu aucun problème. 

Mais Bunny n’était pas une frêle petite fille. C’était un jeune homme en pleine forme. Une forme de véritable Héros. Littéralement. Et Tiger sentait actuellement le poids de sa résolution à attraper les criminels… peser sur sa cage thoracique. Bien sûr, il était un héros lui-même. Il ne céderait pas devant une aussi basse attaque. Il valait mieux que ça. Mais disons juste que… il n’était plus si jeune, et présentement, pas au meilleur de sa forme. Comme en témoignaient les nombreuses bouteilles et canettes vides sur le sol, tout autour d’eux. Et comme en témoignait aussi le souffle alcoolisé qui parvenait jusqu’à ses innocentes narines en ce moment même.

— Trop proche, marmonna vaguement Kotetsu, en tentant de dégager son bras.

Bunny avait beau ne pas être non plus au meilleur de sa forme, il restait visiblement en meilleur état que lui. Et il en profitait allégrement. En roupillant tranquillement sur sa personne, entre autre chose. Il écrasait aussi copieusement l’un de ses bras au passage, histoire de. Tiger grimaça et tenta de récupérer son bien. Doucement, mais fermement, et en se tortillant de façon un peu ridicule, certes. Mais il devait… en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu’il « devait », exactement. On n’est jamais tout à fait lucide et compréhensible, quand on a autant d’alcool dans le sang. 

— Barnaby.

Et recevoir des rappels alcoolisés et chauds dans la figure à chaque expiration de son partenaire, n’aidait pas non plus. Alors Tiger essayait d’être ferme. D’employer son véritable prénom, pour plus d’impact. De prendre sa grosse voix sérieuse de père et d’adulte responsable.  
Sans plus d’effets qu’il y a cinq minutes. 

Bunny menait toujours le match, et haut la main. Comme toujours. Kotetsu soupira lourdement et se laissa retomber en arrière. Aïe. Le sol n’était vraiment pas confortable. Et manquait cruellement d’oreillers. Son regard dériva jusqu’au visage endormi de son coéquipier. Il avait l’air serein. Plus serein que depuis longtemps, à vrai dire. Les paupières mi-closes, il remonta un peu dans son observation pour fixer les yeux du plus jeune. Un sourire un peu vague, un peu lointain, étira alors le coin de ses lèvres. 

_« Il a toujours d’aussi longs cils… »_

Ça aussi, il l’avait dit, ce fameux jour. Une bêtise de plus, comme l’avait souligné après coup Bunny, avec sa moue habituelle. Mais Bunny n’avait rien oublié. Pas un seul petit mot. Pas. Un. Seul. Tiger avait fini par s’en rendre compte. Quand, exactement, il ne savait pas. Mais maintenant, il savait. Ça, plus cette invitation à boire en sa compagnie… même si elle avait été tout à fait déguisée, sous couvert de sarcasmes et d’une bonne dose de froideur. Disons juste qu’il ne devait pas y avoir que l’alcool, qui l’empêchait de se dégager. Enfin, aussi rudement qu’il aurait dû. Oui, parfaitement. Même s’ils étaient partenaires et amis, et qu’il le remerciait pour ça (et le remercierait en bonne et due forme, plus tard), ce n’était tout de même pas une raison. Oui. Ab-so-lu-ment. 

Wild Tiger n’était pas qu’un vulgaire coussin.  
_Non._  
Kotetsu fronça les sourcils. Il faisait fausse route, là.  
Wild Tiger n’était pas un coussin du tout, bon sang de bois !

— Barnaby Brooks Junior, je t’interdis de prendre ton honorable ainé pour un vulgaire matelas gonflable !

Avec un nouveau froncement de sourcils, il songea qu’il manquait quelque chose. Ha. Ça y est. Il avait trouvé.

— Et d’en avoir l’air aussi satisfait.

Bien. Voilà. C’était parfait. Grosse voix sérieuse, expression terriblement charismatique de père modèle et héros professionnel, qui faisait trembler dans leurs chaussettes tous les gamins et malfrats du voisinage (dans son esprit, en tout cas). Et un judicieux emploi de son nom au complet, pour plus d’impact. Chose qu’il ne faisait jamais, en temps normal. C’était la combinaison ultime. _Parfaite._ Même endormi et les yeux clos, Bunny ne pouvait certainement pas ignorer un tel… une telle… un… 

_Il l’ignorait._  
Il l’ignorait royalement. 

Tiger plissa dangereusement les yeux. Il l’ignorait. Et, il l’aurait juré, mais… ce… ce démoniaque lapin, en avait souri. Lorsqu’il l’avait sermonné affreusement sérieusement, il avait souri dans son sommeil ! Il en était sûr. Terriblement et profondément sûr. Bunny avait souri. Il avait sou-ri. 

— Oh, espèce de sale petit…  
— Kotetsu.

C’était faible. Un simple murmure, qui avait soulevé en chœur une boucle blonde et une mèche chocolat. Un énième souffle alcoolique dans le visage. Mais c’était son prénom. Son prénom dans la bouche de son irritant partenaire, qui s’obstinait à être parfaitement parfait et irritant même dans son sommeil. Il devrait vraiment sévir. Oui, vraiment.

_Demain._

Bunny avait besoin de se reposer. Le processus de guérison qu’il avait à peine entamé, en ayant arrêté Jake, avait explosé en mille morceaux, après la trahison de Maverick. Un homme qu’il considérait encore jusque-là, comme un deuxième père. Et si tout était désormais terminé, on ne pouvait pas dire que les plaies étaient entièrement refermées. Ni si elles le seraient réellement un jour. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Du temps qu’il n’avait pas forcément, en combattant sans cesse de nouveaux criminels. Ce qui était une activité tout à fait noble, et qu’aucun d’eux n’abandonnerait jamais, bien sûr. Mais « le Mal ne prend pas de vacances », donc les héros non plus. Alors il fallait profiter de chaque moment. Comme celui-ci. Un moment de repos qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas lui voler. Kotetsu soupira de nouveau et sans s’en rendre compte, posa sa main enfin dégagée, dans les boucles de l’endormi. 

Oui, pour ça, et… _toutes ces autres choses_ , il allait le laisser dormir.

Ses doigts se mirent à bouger dans les cheveux blonds, naviguant paisiblement entre les mèches, les décoiffant tout en douceur.

— Mais juste pour aujourd’hui hein, Bunny, souffla Tiger, le regard absent.

Oui, juste pour aujourd’hui. 

Sa résolution comme sa voix perdaient en puissance. Tout comme son état éveillé, qui glissait lentement mais sûrement vers l’inconscience… jusqu’à ce qu’une nouvelle pression ne prenne possession de ses côtes. Fermement. Comme électrocuté, Kotetsu rouvrit des yeux qu’il n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir fermés. Pour tomber sur un Bunny toujours aussi endormi, le prenant toujours pour son matelas attitré, mais surtout, fermement accroché à sa taille. Ha, non ! Voilà qu’après le matelas, il le prenait pour son doudou personnel. Ça commençait à bien faire. Et qu’en plus de ça… mais c’est qu’il se rapprochait dangereusement, l’animal !

— Barnaby Brook Junior, je te l’interdis ! Tu m’entends ? Quoi que tu projettes de faire, je…

Avertissement absolument sans effet, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, Bunny triompha. Et posa ses lèvres sur la joue mal rasée de Tiger. Pour y déposer un baiser aussi léger qu’un souffle. Un exploit, quand on est aussi alcoolisé. Avant de tout simplement se réinstaller confortablement contre son matelas du jour. Comme si de rien n’était. De nouveau appuyé contre le sol froid, Kotetsu laissa s’échapper une bordée de jurons qui n’aurait absolument pas plu à sa tendre mère. 

Puis, lorsque son _cher partenaire_ gloussa dans son sommeil quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « attaque bisou », et ce, d’un ton absolument trop satisfait… Tiger abandonna.

_Bunny avait gagné._


End file.
